iPod Shuffle Challenge
by Violet Scarlet Lily
Summary: here's my iPod shuffle challenge. a bunch of drabbles with all different pairings, both canon and fanon. Written by Lily!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all. This is the first of my new stories today! Anyway, it's the iPod shuffle challenge. If you don't know what that is, it's when you take your iPod, put it on shuffle, and write a drabble inspired by the song that plays, but you only have until the song is over. So...here's Drabble 1! It's Draco/Luna.**

Drabble 1:

(Song: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls)

Luna looked at Draco in dismay. She hadn't known it was his friends that were stealing and hiding her things. She had thought he, at least was better than that.

"Draco," she said in her dream-like way, "Why are you and your friends hiding my things?"

He looked upset. He wasn't sure this was happening. It felt like a movie, or one of those lame dramas that Muggles are obsessed with. He mentally pleaded, to whom he didn't know, but he pleaded to know, in some way that he was alive. And something in him snapped.

"Luna, it's just that, well, I don't want the world to see me. I don't think that they'd understand. I just want you to know who I am."

"Yes, that sounds reasonable," she said, in the same voice. That same lovely voice.

"I just want you to know who I am," he repeated.

"You said that already," she pointed out.

"I haven't been hiding your shoes."

"Than what have you been doing?"

"Returning them."

And she smiled at him, and the world was all as it should be.

**So...what did you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Tell me what your favorite part was, what could be improved, who you're rooting for in the World Cup, tell me what stories you're writing...just review. I honestly don't care what you say...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Drabble 2**! **which is also update 1 for today. oh, and if you don't know what I'm talking about with the whole update thing, check out my profile and it will all make sense. This one's Teddy/Victoire:**

Drabble 2:

(Song: California Dreaming by The Mamas and the Papas)

All the world was brown except the sky, which was grey. Teddy Lupin walked all over the town, missing Victoire. He was dreaming of her.

He stopped into a church he passed along the way. He got down on his knees and pretended to pray. He knew she expected him to stay in America, to stay where he needed to be for his job.

But he kept dreaming of her. He missed her. Wonderful, perfect Victoire. All the world was brown. But when she was there, the whole earth was bathed in color. If he left without telling anyone, he could leave this second. But she was believing in him. But he missed her. He didn't know what to do.

**That was a hard one to write...because the song is really short...and it doesn't exactly make sense. bUt oh well. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyway, here I am again, with update 2 for today! Anyway, this one was a little bit easier than the last one. It's Lily/James. **

Drabble 3:

(Song: Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own by U2)

She was so sure of herself. She fought her own battles. It was tough. She thought she had everything. And Lily Evans did have almost all of it. But she didn't always have to put up a fight. She didn't have to always be right.

She should have let him take some of the punches that were aimed at her tonight. He walked up to her.

"Listen to me," James said, "Listen Lily. You don't have to do this alone."

"Who would I go through life with then? You?"

He smiled at the thought.

"It's always you for me. It's you in everything I do. Sometimes you can't make it on your own, Lily."

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"I know we fight a lot. I know we're a lot alike. And maybe if we weren't you'd like me a lot more. But then I wouldn't be me. You know, a person doesn't have to be perfect to be exactly what you need, Lily. You're the reason why I can get up and go through life every morning. Don't leave me here alone."

A single tear rolled down her cheek. But then, she took my hand.

"It's always you for me James. It's you that makes it hard to let go."

"Sometimes you can't make it on your own," he said smiling, and he kissed her on the cheek.

**What did you think? Tell me! Actually, you don't have to tell me that, just review! TEll me about whatever. I just want reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok...here's update 3 for today. Two more to go! Yay me! anyway, this was a hard one...so bear with me here...It's Ron/Hermione.**

Drabble 4:

(Song: Watch the Wind Blow By by Tim McGraw)

Ron and Hermione walked towards the clearing in the middle of the forest. There was a small brook next to the clearing. They had been walking all over the forest today. The red, orange, and yellow leaves fell softly like butterflies.

"I like days like this the best of all," she said softly.

"Me too," he said, as they sat down in the grass, "All I wanna do is let life be, and be with you, and watch the wind blow by."

"All I want to see is you and me, me and you, for forever and eternity," she replied.

"Life is trying to knock us down, though."

"Let it come, and let it pass. And all your troubles, they can't last," she said, taking his hand.

He kissed her nose. Just then a cold breeze ruffled their hair.

"Another season will be here soon," he said.

"But for now, it's only you and I. And all we have to do is sit here and watch the wind blow by."

And they smiled at each other, and let life be.

**So...how was it? R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So...hello again! Update 4 for today! Yes! only one more update to go! ANyway, here's drabble five. It's Parvati/Seamus.**

Drabble 5:

(Song: Time in a Bottle by Jim Croce)

Parvati Patil was sitting alone, and for once in her life, wasn't talking. She was thinking about Seamus.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" her best friend Lavender asked.

"If I could bottle up time, the first thing I would do was live over all my life, but with Seamus. If I could make the days last forever, I'd save them all like treasures, and spend them with him."

"Uh-huh," she said.

"I mean, I've looked around enough for me to be sure that he's the one I want to go through time with."

"The problem is, Parvati, there never seems to be enough time to do the things you want to do once you find them."

"But if I had a box just for wishes, it would be empty, except for the memory of how all of them were answered by Seamus."

"I wish I had someone like him."

"You'll find him, someday."

**So...what did you think? Tell me!**


End file.
